


Coming Home

by FairyLights101



Series: Matsuhanaiwaoi Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Well,” Tooru said after a moment, “I never expected to be doing something like this in Hajime’s childhood bedroom.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seijoh 4 Week Day 7: Childhood  
> (what have i done)

Hajime pressed his hands to the plaster walls of his bedroom, a familiar soft green shade still. They’d painted it when he was seven. He and Tooru had gotten paint all over them, and when they had gotten bored with painting and putting handprints on each other they’d sat in the middle of the room and watched as Hajime’s parents had worked, singing along to smooth rock songs. The Godzilla and volleyball posters still remained, and so did all the pictures of him and his friends and teammates. And his boyfriends. He smiled. “You know,” he said softly, “We’re not all going to fit on the bed.” 

Tooru snorted and clapped his back. “I could’ve told you that before we got here.” 

“Same,” Takahiro chirped as he flopped onto the bed and let out a quiet groan, joints cracking. “But  _ fuck _ , your bed is nice. Almost as good as the one at home.” 

Hajime rolled his eyes and turned to face his partners, who all stared at him with huge grins, cheeks and noses still flushed from the cold. The snow trapped in Issei’s wild, curly hair had melted, and Takahiro had stripped down to his cream-colored sweater, long legs clad in tight black pants spread wide on his bed. Tooru slipped over and sank down beside him, and they sought each other’s hands with matching smiles. 

“So gay,” Issei whispered. 

Takahiro threw a bottle cap at him. Giggles filled the room as Issei escaped to Hajime’s side, shoulders hitching with laughter and eyes glittering. Hajime wrapped an arm tight around his partner, and they leaned in close, the window to their backs and their lovers before them. He was warm and solid, comforting to press into after the seemingly endless drive. Soft lips pressed into Hajime’s neck and he let his head tip back with a peaceful sigh as Issei kissed him over his pulse, then up to the bottom of his ear. His touch was warm, his kisses warmer, and Hajime sagged into him, eyes sliding shut. He could hear the whisper soft breaths, each distinct and ingrained into his mind. He could feel Tooru and Takahiro’s eyes on him. Could almost see them smiling, and knew that if he opened his eyes those upturned lips would greet him. 

“You wanna go on a walk?” Issei murmured into his cheek. Hajime’s eyes fluttered open. Issei smiled at him, but the other two crinkled their noses. 

“It’s too cold for that, Issei,” Takahiro grumbled, “Besides, we just got here!” 

“I need to stretch my legs,” Issei retorted, and Takahiro grinned with a wave of his hand. Issei turned to Hajime, eyes pleading, bottom lip pushed out just a little. “Please, Haji?” 

Hajime’s cheeks warmed. He couldn’t hold that stare and he looked away as he dropped his hand to curl their fingers together. “Fine,” he grumbled softly, and Issei huffed out a laugh. A tap of slender digits made his head rise and he looked up as Issei leaned in and kissed him, gentle and sweet, impossibly warm. Hajime bit his lip. Issei grinned. They pulled back and looked to their other partners, curled up together and looking cozier than their two cats back at home. 

“Toodles,” Issei sang, and the other two just giggled as he and Issei slipped out of his old bedroom and down the quiet hall. They tugged their jackets and shoes back on and slipped out into the crisp December air, nipping at ears and noses left uncovered. Clouds streamed from their lips, but Hajime’s gloved hand was warm, comfortably tucked into Issei’s and clutched tight. Their boots crunched on the thin layer of fresh snow that coated the front walk and driveway, but the sidewalk was clear. 

The neighborhood was as he remembered, and yet not. The houses looked the same, just a few new fresh coats of paint, a couple new houses altogether, and a ton of Christmas decorations. In the seven years that had slipped past since he’d moved out and gone off to college, other places had become home. 

And yet as they walked along in the silence, breaths billowing out and hands swinging between them, he couldn’t help but hear the sounds of childhood. The tinkle of laughter from he and Tooru sprawled out on the ground at six, making erratic snow angels every few steps. The taste of young adolescence in the hot cocoa he and Tooru had sipped on beneath piles of blankets on winter evenings, some movie or TV or a volleyball match playing.

The familiar feeling of youth, where hands grew rough with callouses, only to be gentle when they stroked his face, where one set of lips had turned into three in the blink of an eye. He smiled and leaned into Issei. “Don’t you go reminiscing on me, old man,” the other man teased. 

Hajime just squeezed his hand. “Let’s go back. I want to unpack and relax.” 

“Okay.” 

The walk back was quick. No one was out, and despite the nip in the air and the threat of even more snow on top of the heaps piled  in years, it was good. Apparently kissing him was irresistible, because every time they slowed even a little Issei leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. But he didn’t mind, not truly. He was more than happy to stop on the front porch and wrap his hands into the lapels of Issei’s jacket and pull him down, even when a fur hood fell into his face. Issei’s lips were warm, even if his nose was cold, and he tasted like the gummies he’d eaten in the last stretch of the trip. Long fingers curled into Hajime’s hair and tugged gently, and they parted with a sigh. “Let’s go in,” Issei murmured. Hajime nodded. They tapped off their shoes and shed their things once more, legs feeling far better than they had before. 

“Hiro, Tooru, we’re home!” Issei called as he wrestled his way out of his sweatshirts. No response came. The two turned to each other, smiling fondly.

“They must have fallen asleep,” Hajime said. 

Issei nodded and waggled his eyebrows. “Think we can all fit on that bed for a nap?” 

Hajime snorted and shook his head, but he didn’t bat Issei’s hand away. Just trailed after him through his childhood home, up the stairs and down the hall to the last room. Hajime pushed the door open and stilled. 

Takahiro and Tooru were still on the bed, only the circumstances were completely different. Clothes had been dropped by the bed and they were pressed against each other, Tooru’s full body on display. His legs were hooked over Takahiro’s knees, one arm slung around his neck while he stretched himself wide with three fingers. Takahiro had his own digits delving into Tooru’s slack mouth, his hand wrapped tight around the brunet’s cock, tantalizingly slow as he pumped him from the head down to the base, where a black cock ring sat, snug against his darkened flesh. 

He pulled away from Tooru's neck and lazily blinked at them as a smirk curled his lips. A leisurely twist of his wrist and slip of his thumb wrenched a gasp out of Tooru and he arched against Takahiro, who's smile broadened. “So,” he purred, “Wanna join?” 

Tooru's eyes cracked open and found them, tongue lolling between Takahiro’s thrusting fingers. He whimpered and rocked his hips down as he spread his fingers, stretching himself further for them to see. “Isn't he beautiful?” Takahiro hummed. 

Hajime didn't respond, just strode across the room and pulled Tooru forward. The fingers in his mouth fell out in time for him to crush their mouths together, Tooru pliant and panting beneath him as he squirmed. Hajime licked at his lips and bit the bottom one hard before he pulled back and moved to the side so Issei could slide beside him. He curled his fingers beneath Takahiro’s chin and pulled his head up and forward, heat coiling tight in his belly as he peered into those darkened amber eyes. “Having fun without us?” Hajime rumbled. 

It made the naked pair shiver and arch, but Takahiro’s eyes didn’t leave him as he grinned. “A little. Just wanted to make sure he was nice and prepped for when you two got back.” 

Hajime nodded and squeezed Takahiro’s chin as he dipped in. His mouth was already open, eager and waiting, and Hajime slide his tongue in, swept it along Takahiro’s. Warm breath hitched as it whispered across his face. Hajime smiled and tugged harder, made Takahiro strain to reach him as he bit at those already swollen, reddened lips. 

Fingers tapped his waist and he glanced up to Issei, who eyed him with a matching expression. “We got time until your parents get back?” 

Hajime’s smile spread. “More than enough.” 

That was all Issei needed to practically tear his way out of his clothes, everything hitting the floor in a scattered mess. Hajime moved just as fast, too eager with the wanton look on Tooru’s flushed face and the dark, lusty look Takahiro caged him with as he sucked another hickey on Tooru’s shoulder to match the rest. Hajime and Issei reached forward as one and pushed their partners back onto the bed. Tooru squeaked and rolled off of Takahiro, but his fingers remained firmly seated inside his ass. 

Their hands found and prodded him, and he eagerly rose to display himself on one elbow and knees spread wide apart, ass high in the air. Tooru whimpered as he spread his fingers and peeked back at them, pretty brown eyes wide as he bit his lip. “P-Please?” he croaked as he thrust his fingers in deeper and wiggled his hips. 

Issei groaned quietly and leaned in to kiss Tooru’s ass, his hand large and dark against that pale white skin. “Who do you want, baby?” he purred, hand slipping along the curve of Tooru’s ass to stroke at his stretched rim while the other two watched, ravenous. 

The brunet squirmed and gasped, hips rocking up towards Issei’s hand, desperate for more. “Y-you…” he choked out, “H-Hiro, Haji… Hajime…” 

“All of us?” Issei said softly, voice lilted with mock surprise. Tooru whined and nodded, and Issei looked back with a dark grin. “Hiro, babe, pass the lube?” 

Takahiro handed it over and Issei slicked his fingers up with a chipper grin. He pressed them back to Tooru’s entrance, then turned to the other two. “It’ll take a bit to make sure he’s able to take two as once, so you two have some fun.” He winked, blew a kiss, and slid one slick finger into Tooru’s ass, working with the rolling of his hips as he gasped and squirmed beneath. 

Hajime almost couldn’t look away, enraptured as always, but hungry lips closed onto his collarbone and he twitched. Takahiro hummed, satisfied as his attention fell away from their other partners, and his fingers curled against Hajime’s chest. He pulled back a second later and smiled smugly at Hajime, eyebrows dancing. “Can I suck you off?” 

Hajime opened his mouth, but Takahiro didn’t give him time to react. He just grabbed Hajime by the shoulders and pressed him down onto the bed, just barely fitting beside Tooru, and leaned low over his body. 

“You’ll like it,” he hummed with a kiss pressed to Hajime’s lips. The brunet scowled, but he didn’t protest, and Takahiro grinned against his mouth before he moved down. Open mouth kisses were pressed to his along his neck and marked a path down his body as Takahiro crawled back, pressed a kiss to each hip as his hands curled beneath Hajime’s thighs. Hot breath across his skin made Hajime shiver with anticipation. Fingernails dug into the backs of his legs. 

“Beautiful.” 

And then Takahiro closed his mouth around Hajime’s cock. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as Takahiro’s lips wrapped tight around the head and he moved down. Takahiro smiled around him, but didn’t stop. He just moved down and down, engulfing Hajime in the loose, wet heat of his mouth until he reached the base, Hajime’s cock filling his mouth and throat. He shuddered, clenched his fingers into the sheets and gasped as Makki’s throat worked around him. Hajime’s hips rolled up and Takahiro hummed, delighted, as he took it with ease, eyes glittering. His partner twisted his head and bobbed up and down, and Hajime let his head fall back as he grunted softly. “Hiro…” he breathed. 

The response was a tongue that dragged along the underside of his cock, the pressure making Hajime shake as Takahiro worked his way back to the tip. He kept that in his mouth and sucked, tongue flicking across the slit, down beneath the head, eyes on Hajime all the while. He finally gave up on watching and let himself fall flat on his back with a moan that ripped through him, fingers curled tight into the sheets. 

Takahiro hummed, satisfied, and bobbed his head along the top of Hajime’s cock, lips tight, cheeks hollowed, and tongue laving over every centimeter he could reach. Every touch was electric, made Hajime squirm as the heat in his gut coiled tight, sending sparks up his spine. His gasps punctured the air, sharp, broken by grunts of  _ “more” _ that escaped him. 

His head lolled to the side as his hips bucked up into Takahiro’s mouth, his boyfriend taking it all easily and sliding back down to the base, throat and mouth working around him. Brown eyes were on him, glazed and dark. Swollen lips opened and closed. “Ha-Hajime,” Tooru gasped, and his hand fluttered over. 

Hajime didn’t take his hand, but grabbed Tooru by the hair instead and hauled him closer until he was spilled halfway across his chest. Between breaths he crushed their lips together and licked his way into Tooru’s loose mouth to the tone of a weakly gasped moan. He hummed, smiled, nipped at those swollen lips. His fingers tightened into Tooru’s hair and tugged. 

The brunet whimpered as his body rippled with a shudder and he broke away and buried his face into Hajime’s chest. “No… no more,” he choked out. Hajime tugged again anyways, and Tooru sobbed against his skin, body shaking and fingers going tight on his chest. But a glance revealed that he hadn’t cum, his engorged cock still leaking precum as his hips thrust into empty space, useless with the ring still snug around the base of his length. 

A sharp twist, graze of teeth, and press of tongue tore his attention away though and Hajime’s back bowed up as heat and pleasure shot through him, dizzying and powerful, but somehow he managed to not cum. Takahiro hummed around him and bobbed his head quickly, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and worked his way along the veins of Hajime’s cock. 

He rocked up once more despite Tooru’s whined protests and hunched over Takahiro. Amber eyes flicked up, warm and teasing, and he pulled back, held Hajime’s cock in place as he came off completely. “Like?” Takahiro rasped before he blew a puff of air across the tip, then swiped his tongue along it. 

Hajime grunted as he buried his fingers into that soft pink hair and tugged. _ “Fuck,”  _ he managed to choke out. 

Takahiro grinned, eyes crinkling as his fingers squeezed. “So eloquent, Hajime.” 

He opened his mouth to respond, but warm fingers curled around his bicep. They both glanced over to Issei, who smiled at them as he patted Tooru’s ass and passed the lube, his own cock covered in it. “He’s good now.” 

Takahiro squeezed him once more before he slithered away and off the bed. He padded over to Tooru’s side and sank down above his head, tangled his fingers into that messy brown hair. “You okay, baby?” 

Tooru shifted, nodded. Takahiro brushed his fingers across Tooru’s face, then down to his spine, and he looked at the other two with a grin. They smiled back, and then their hands were all over Tooru. 

Together they flipped him onto his back, guided him so that he was sprawled across Issei’s chest, seated firmly in his cock, whimpering as his hips rocked, desperate for more. Issei rubbed soothing hands along Tooru’s hitching chest, then looked to Takahiro. His partner shook his head and moved up to Tooru's head. Hajime nodded and shifted, settled between Tooru's legs, spread wide with how they were hooked over Issei's. He thumbed Tooru's hips, which hitched up at the contact. 

“Hajime…” he rasped. Hajime glanced up, found two pairs of hungry eyes on him, Tooru's dazed with pleasure, Issei's dark and daring. Takahiro had busied himself with Tooru's neck, sucking harsh hickies into his pale skin. “Ha… Haji…” Tooru choked out as his hands fluttered along his chest, down to his weeping cock, further down to his ass.  _ “Please.” _

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Tooru's chin before he leaned back. Hajime thumbed the insides of his thighs before he slicked himself up, pressed the head of his cock to Tooru’s entrance, and squeezed his hip. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Tooru nodded frantically as Takahiro combed his fingers through his hair, Issei’s fingers curled deep in his mouth. With that affirmation he slowly pressed himself in. The fit was a little tight, even with how Issei had stretched him out, but he managed to get the first few centimeters in before Tooru whimpered, hips canting away instead of down. 

“Ssh, baby, it’s okay,” Takahiro whispered into his ear, fingers dancing along Tooru’s chest to thumb a nipple. “Just relax. You can do it. You’re so beautiful Tooru, spread out and looking like this. You’re feeling so good already, and you’re gonna feel even better - and you’re gonna make Hajime  _ and _ Issei feel good. You want that, right?” 

Tooru nodded, tongue lolling around Issei’s fingers. 

“Always so quiet,” Issei hummed, “But your tongue is so good. I bet you’d love to put it to use, huh? Make Hiro feel good too?” Tooru’s chest hitched and he nodded. Takahiro spread his hand wide on Tooru’s chest, kneading the flesh there and dragging his nails along until Tooru shivered. “You can, but first Hajime’s gotta get in you all the way, okay? Can you relax for us sweetheart?” 

Tooru’s throat worked for a moment and then he jerked his head, an affirmative. Takahiro’s eyes cut to Hajime, and he rolled his hips forward, just a little. Tooru’s eyes fluttered, but he didn’t shift away. He felt a little looser, distracted by Issei’s kisses to his ear as he slowly thrust his fingers into Tooru’s mouth, Takahiro pinching his nipples and suckling on his neck. And then Hajime was fully seated inside, Tooru hot and tight around him. He could feel  _ everything _ \- the spasms of Tooru’s walls, the veins of Issei’s cock, the ridge of his piercing. “Fuck…” Hajime breathed. 

A breathless laugh burst out of Issei and he nodded as he slipped his hand down, took Tooru’s and squeezed. “You okay?” 

Tooru’s breathing was ragged, his cheeks bright red and eyes shining, but he nodded and smiled around Issei’s fingers. “‘S good,” he slurred. 

Issei grinned, pressed a kiss to his neck, breathing sweet things into his ears. “Good boy. You took them so, so well. You look so beautiful, y’know? I bet Hajime and Takahiro think so too.” 

The praise made Tooru whimper and squirm, tightening, and both Issei and Hajime grunted quietly. “M-move,” Tooru managed to rasp around the digits thrusting in his mouth, and Issei and Hajime nodded. 

Hajime pulled out halfway, eyes glued to Tooru’s face, and then he slowly thrust back in. His beautiful face spasmed, eyes going lidded as his lips spread even further, a low moan escaping.  _ “Beautiful,” _ he breathed. Tooru’s eyes fluttered and his entire body twitched. Issei gasped quietly beneath him, those fingers stuttering in their sloppy thrusts. 

“Tooru.” 

Hajime glanced over as he started to thrust, cautious and easy, and watched as Takahiro guided Tooru’s hand from the sheets to his cock. Hajime smiled, squeezed Tooru’s hips, and watched as Takahiro’s face melted into an expression of pleasure, cheeks pinker than his hair, eyes closed. “So good, Tooru, so fucking good.” Their partner just whined and squirmed, face flushed. 

A leg hooked around Hajime’s waist; an ankle dug into his back. He smiled at the weak glare Tooru managed to spare him. “Sorry.” 

He started to move once more, harder this time. Soft moans spilled from Tooru and Issei, and Hajime continued to move. Tooru was tight and hot, twitching around them, which made Issei’s cock spasm against Hajime’s as he gave little rocks of his own. Their lengths ground together inside him with the slick slide of lube and slap of skin. Hajime sank forward, hovered above Tooru, rocking their bodies together as he gasped at stared at him through slitted eyes. He could hear the slide of Takahiro’s cock in Tooru’s hand, every move followed by soft curses and praises that made Tooru whimper and spasm. 

Just beside him Issei gasped, eyes screwed tight and mouth no longer moving except to shape groans and gasps, fingers still hooked in Tooru’s mouth and sliding. Hajime pressed a sloppy kiss to Tooru’s collarbone, thrust in harder, deeper. A weak cry punched out of him and everything stuttered for a moment as Tooru twisted and thrashed, sobs of ecstasy shaking him as he trembled. “There?” Hajime panted. 

Tooru’s head bobbed frantically, mouth working uselessly, tongue curling between Issei’s long, dark fingers, drool leaking down his chin. With a nod Hajime thrust again, pressed their bodies together in a slow grind, and Tooru nearly  _ wailed _ , his loudest cry yet, and he went rigid around Hajime and Issei, hips bucking up against Hajime’s stomach. 

_ “Shit-” _ Issei choked, and Hajime felt them both jerk as hot cum filled what little space there was in Tooru. 

He bit his lip and peeled away from Tooru, but he continued to thrust, eyes glued to the faces beneath him. “Tooru,” he panted,  _ “Issei.” _

Their glazed eyes found him. Tooru’s lips moved, formed versions of his name that never escaped, and Hajime managed a smile. It was so fucking  _ hot _ , buried deep inside Tooru, feeling the slide of his walls and of Issei’s softening cock. Tooru kept squeezing down on them, and Hajime could feel the heat in his gut tightening, pulsing through his body as he thrust in, filling the air with the slap of skin. Every spasm and clench that came with hitting Tooru’s prostate pushed him a little closer, paired with those weak calls of his name. 

_ “Tooru,” _ Takahiro gasped, and the brunet obediently turned his head. He glanced over as Takahiro’s face screwed up, bucking into Tooru’s hand as he came across the brunet’s face, his lips moving and tongue flicking out to lap at the cum that splattered along his lips. 

Hajime grunted, hips stuttering, and he leaned down. Lips skimmed across Tooru’s collarbone, pulled back. His teeth sank in, fingers biting into Tooru’s bicep and the bed, and Hajime pumped his hips once more as he came, body shaking as a wave of heat and pleasure rushed through him. His nerves were on fire, tingling as he sucked at Tooru’s skin and trembled, his moans muffled by that pale skin. His world had narrowed down to the heat that filled his body, sucking at every part of him possible, vision dark. As the electric feelings faded everything rushed back in, sharp and clear. The gasps, out of sync and erratic. Fingers that swept through his hair, recognizable as Issei’s. 

The sound of  _ crying. _

Hajime lurched back, wincing at the sensitivity of his body, mirrored by Issei, and all eyes fell to Tooru. Tears streamed from his eyes as he gasped around Issei’s fingers, mouth opening and closing. “Haji… Hiro… Iss… cum… can’t… c-can’t cum…” he whimpered, hands fluttering down to his waist. Their eyes followed him and Hajime stilled, eyes widening. 

“Fuck.” 

The cock ring still sat snug around the base of his swollen cock, a puddle of cum on his stomach. 

_ “Please,” _ Tooru choked out, hands curling into the sheets desperately. 

“Oh, baby,” Takahiro cooed into his ear as his hips rocked up, “Hush, we’ll take care of you.” 

Tooru sniffed and nodded, tears and spit trickling down his face, but he let them move. Issei and Hajime slid out of him, which only made him whimper and twitch, but he managed to not move. Takahiro settled by Tooru’s shoulder, Issei by his chest, Hajime between his legs. Takahiro continued to coo soothing words into his ears, fingers running through Tooru’s hair as he trembled. Issei splayed his hands across Tooru’s chest and pressed open-mouthed kisses along his ribs, his breastbone, thumbed over his nipples. It made Tooru’s chest hitch with fresh sobs from the stimulation, and Hajime leaned in, kissed his hipbone. The cock ring slipped off with ease and Tooru gasped in relief, hips rocking up. 

“Ha-Hajime-” 

“I know.” 

He pinned Tooru’s hips to the bed and wrapped his lips around Tooru’s cock, going down without hesitation. Eyes glued to Tooru’s face, he could see his eyes scrunch shut, his mouth fall wide open as Issei sucked at his chest and Takahiro slipped his fingers into Tooru’s mouth. “-hiro, ‘sei, I-” 

Hajime bobbed his head and twisted. Tooru’s body heaved up with a gasp, body trembling as he sobbed. “Close!” he whimpered, “I’m-” 

Hajime pulled back and ran his tongue along the head of Tooru’s length. A wail broke through the air as his hips jolted beneath Hajime’s hands. Hot cum filled Hajime’s mouth, and he swallowed, throat and mouth working around Tooru, tongue sweeping along his length as his body twitched and spasmed, weak cries and gasps that may have been their names puncturing the air. But none of them stopped - Takahiro’s fingers thrust into Tooru’s mouth, curling and spreading; Issei mouthed along his nipples, nipped and licked at them; Hajime pulled back and lapped at the slit as he went soft, fingers carding through the neatly trimmed hairs around the base. 

Tooru’s legs thrashed weakly and his body hitched, moving away from them as he whimpered and whined, tears dripping down his cheeks, overwhelmed from all the pleasure. “No… t-too much, I-” 

They peeled away from him. Takahiro wiped his fingers on the sheets and reburied them into Tooru’s hair, petting softly. He glanced at the other two, who rose. They both pulled on a pair of boxers, just in case, and padded out of the room, both to the bathroom first. He wet a few washcloths that they wiped themselves down with, and then Hajime dampened a few spare ones while Issei headed to the kitchen. 

Tooru was curled on his side, face in Takahiro’s lap, his breathing a little more regular, though he still twitched and sniffed. But a soft, pleased smile curled his lips, and his fingers tangled with one of Takahiro’s hands. Hajime knelt down in front of him, the warm washcloths raised, and Tooru’s eyes cracked open. “Can I clean you up?” 

Tooru nodded. Despite that, his body still twitched away, no matter how gently Hajime wiped down his stomach and ass, but he didn’t make any noises, and Hajime finished quickly. He made a couple passes down Takahiro too and then he set the last clean washcloth aside for just in case before he settled down in front of the bed and pressed his fingers to Tooru’s cheek. His partner blinked at him wearily but managed a crooked smile. 

“Hey there.” 

“Were we too rough?” Hajime murmured as he stroked Tooru’s cheek. 

Those struggling eyes flickered open and focused on him. “Huh?” 

Takahiro’s fingers curled and stilled in Tooru’s hair as he leaned in and bumped his head against Hajime’s. “I know you were overstimulated like hell, and with how much orgasm denial there was… Plus I forgot the cock ring.” 

Tooru blinked at them both for a moment before a loose smile sprawled across his face. “It’s okay. I liked it.” 

Hajime leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Quiet footsteps made them turn as Issei strode back in, smiling as he showed off the water bottles and the packs of crackers in his arms. Carefully they maneuvered Tooru until he was propped up against Takahiro, still in his lap. He got the first water and a pack of crackers, and the other three shared the other two bottles and packs, watching him carefully as he smiled sleepily while he chewed and drank. 

Takahiro kept petting Tooru’s hair. Issei started to kiss at Tooru’s free fingers, one at a time, then repeated over and over again, smiling and humming. Hajime stroked his knee, listening to the soft, muted breathing that filled his bedroom. “Well,” Tooru said after a moment, “I never expected to be doing something like this in Hajime’s childhood bedroom.” 

Takahiro snorted and buried his face into Tooru’s neck as Issei tossed his head back, full-body laughter shaking him. Hajime just shook his head and sighed. “Trust me, I didn’t either.” But they were all sated and happy, warm and comfortable. 

“We’re gonna need showers though,” Takahiro hummed. 

Tooru nodded and glanced down at himself, then at Hajime. “No offence babe... but a washcloth isn’t enough.” Hajime just shrugged and started chewing on another cracker. 

Takahiro pulled his face back and kissed Tooru’s cheek. “You did so well though, Tooru,” he purred, “So beautiful and wonderful. I know you made me feel good, and I’m sure the others felt just as good as I did.” 

Tooru smiled and tipped his head back for a lazy kiss. Once they were finished with their drinks and crackers they rose, Tooru’s legs weak, and made their way to the shower. The three of them carefully washed Tooru off before they sat him down on the counter so he could watch them through the glass, washing more than kissing for once. 

Hajime stripped the bed and shoved the sheets into the wash once they’d dressed in sweats and loose shirts, silently thanking Takahiro and Tooru for having the sense to remove anything that would have been more of a pain to wash. Takahiro helped him remake it, and Tooru immediately flopped down onto the covers, curling in on himself as he blinked wearily at the two of them. 

Issei just laughed and draped a blanket overtop his form before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tooru’s head. “You gonna be okay if we go downstairs?” Tooru nodded and held an arm out. 

More laughter bubbled out, continuing as Issei leaned in and pecked him once, twice, a dozen times, and then pulled back, stroking his cheeks and hair. “I love you, you know?” 

Tooru nodded and yawned. “Love you too,” he murmured. 

Issei smiled and kissed his forehead, and then he rose. They turned the light off, slipped out, and shut the door with a click and then headed downstairs to the kitchen where the dog, Yuuji, greeted them with a wagging tail and a little bark. Takahiro made a pot of tea while the others settled around the bar in a calm silence. 

They were still there two hours later, talking quietly when Hajime’s parents came in and wrapped them up in warm hugs filled with kisses and “surely you’ve grown!”s and “where’s Tooru?”, who still slept upstairs. Hajime could only smile and go along with it, sinking into the warmth of his childhood home once more.

**Author's Note:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> If you liked this leave a comment and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Expecially since writing porn is a pain in the ass.


End file.
